bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shūhei Hisagi
"Missions, editorial duties, guitar practice, etc. - all these activities keep him busy all day, but he is still a reliable youth, providing much support to the 9th Division." - Tite Kubo is the lieutenant of the 9th Division, formerly under Captain Kaname Tōsen. Appearance Hisagi has short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek (gained during a past Hollow attack). He also has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek (inspired by Kensei Muguruma, who saved him from a Hollow when he was young), as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a choker around his throat and a matching armband on his right arm. These have explosive properties as seen in his fight with Findor Carias. Hisagi wears a sleeveless Shinigami robe, and has his lieutenant insignia tied to his left arm. Personality Hisagi is an extremely mature and calm individual, a state that is slightly at odds with his somewhat punk-like appearance. He usually takes responsibility and tends to avoid violence when possible. He seems to be virtuous, much like his captain's image; Their views often coincide until it is revealed that Kaname Tōsen is a subordinate of Sōsuke Aizen. He is often seen in the company of Kira. He apparently comes from the lower class, but when he is pressed for cash, he is ready to rely on any free food source available, including one provided by someone as obtuse and snotty as 2nd Division Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda. He is also just as perverted as other male Shinigami, usually where Rangiku Matsumoto is concerned. In one omake chapter, it is shown that he and Tetsuzaemon Iba fantasize about rescuing her. Hisagi has stated that he does not like the shape of his Zanpakutō's Shikai release, as it looks like something meant to "reap life itself". He also fears his sword's power, because to him, it is something of a sign of respect to battle for justice as well as a testament to the true strength of one's character, to which he is taught this by his former captain, given the latter's "follow the path with the least bloodshed" creed, indicating a reasonable closeness between the two. It also seems that while battling, he becomes a darker person and seeks fear in his enemy while in battle. In the absence of Tōsen, not only does the leadership of his division weigh on him, but also the chief editorial position of Seireitei Communication. In what little free time he has, he likes to practice on a guitar that he found on one of his missions to the human world and brought back to Soul Society. As members of his division find his practice annoying, he tends to do it in the mountains of Rukongai. He receives proper guidance at last in the handling of the instrument from Yasutora Sado after the Ryoka Invasion where his dream is to form a band. He has a new serial article running in Seireitei Communication, titled "Please Teach Me! Shūhei Sensei!!", but it doesn't manage to get popular yet. It is also known that he cooks well and his favorite food is Vienna sausage, while he dislikes sea urchins.Bleach Official Bootleg History Approximately 100 years before the current story line, a young Hisagi and several of his playmates fell prey to a Hollow attack in Rukongai. Luckily, it wasn't long until they were saved by Kensei Muguruma and the 9th Division. After defeating the Hollow, Kensei attempted to cheer Hisagi up (albeit with a slightly scary, demanding manner) and asked his name. This was when Hisagi saw Kensei's "69" tattoo on his chest and acquired the inspiration to get the same tattoo on his cheek.Bleach manga; Chapter 315.5 Hisagi was already a famous Shinigami even before becoming a seated officer. He began taking missions with the Gotei 13 when he was still a student of the Shinigami Academy. During his last year of study, Hisagi and two of his classmates, Kanisawa and Aoga, were assigned to lead a field lesson on performing the Konsō with Freshman Class One, the class which Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, and Momo Hinamori were members of. All went well until the end of the lesson, when a group of giant hollows took the class by surprise. As both Kanisawa and Aoga were killed, Hisagi ordered all the freshmen to run and tried to fend off the hollows himself until help arrived. However, he was quickly overpowered, and if Renji, Izuru, and Momo hadn't turned back to help, he could easily have died then and there. Fortunately, back-up arrived in the form of Captain Aizen and his then Lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru. The scars on Hisagi’s face were acquired in that incident. Kira mentioned that Hisagi failed the entrance exam for the academy twice. However, his talent allowed him to become a seated officer in the Gotei 13 without having to pass additional tests in the end.Bleach anime; Episode 46 Synopsis Soul Society arc Hisagi initially is seen as one of several Shinigami who notice the confrontation between Ichigo Kurosaki and gatekeeper Jidanbō Ikkanzaka. Knowing of the power of the gatekeeper, he merely just leaves it to him to keep the intruders out. challenge the 11th Division.]] Before Rukia’s execution, Hisagi accompanies his captain and the captain and lieutenant of the 7th Division to confront Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th Division due to Kenpachi assisting the ryoka. Although Kenpachi claims that he can take on all four and assumes the others have gone ahead, he is surprised to discover his third and fifth seat officers have remained behind to challenge the two lieutenants.Bleach manga; Chapter 139 In Hisagi's fight, he takes on Yumichika Ayasegawa. During the fight, he chides the fifth seat for thinking a fifth-seated Shinigami could defeat a lieutenant. However, Yumichika turns the tables by releasing his Zanpakutō, which was completely unknown to Hisagi. The next time Hisagi is seen, he is collapsed in exhaustion and disbelief, saying "I didn’t know a Zanpakutō like that even existed...", stating that it is possible that Yumichika might have used his real Shikai ability. Yumichika later rejoins Kenpachi and Ikkaku after the bout and looks more energetic than when he began.Bleach manga; Chapter 147 Hisagi is later devastated by the news upon hearing that Tōsen is a traitor to Soul Society, along with Aizen and 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru. In the aftermath of Aizen’s retreat into Hueco Mundo, he visits the grave of Tōsen’s friend and encounters 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura, one of Tōsen’s best friends. They swear to each other that they will save Tōsen from himself and his crazed sense of justice. Bleach manga; Chapter 180 Following the incident, 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto sees him and invites him to drink with her and Kira, who is already passed out. Hisagi accepts the invitation only to find that Kira needs some serious attention and that Rangiku ignores him so she can keep drinking. Bount arc When the Bounts begin to attack living humans, 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya puts together a team of Shinigami to help that consists of Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Izuru Kira, and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Hisagi manages to locate Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, and their Mod Soul companion Kurōdo, who have been fighting against Mabashi. After Orihime frees Rukia from Mabashi's control, Hisagi attempts to kill Mabashi, only to be interrupted by the rogue Shinigami Maki Ichinose, who saves and retreats with Mabashi.Bleach anime; Episode 85 Later, Hisagi and the rest of the Shinigami sent by Hitsugaya attempt to assault the Bounts' hideout. They decide to split up, which Hisagi ends up traveling with Kira. But they are later overwhelmed by Ugaki's doll. He and Kira manage to assist Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai when they also arrive, but they end up staying behind, urging Ichigo and Renji to continue the mission.Bleach anime; Episode 88 Arrancar arc During the events of the Arrancar arc, Hisagi is seen to have taken over the duties of his captain as an acting replacement. He comments to 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake that he never expects a captain's duty to be very difficult as Tōsen hardly asks anything of his subordinates. Ukitake later comments that Hisagi is still recovering from his captain's betrayal. Fake Karakura Town arc When Aizen and his top three Espada arrive at the fake Karakura Town, he, along with Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Izuru Kira, is left to protect one of the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. After slaying some hollows sent to destroy his pillar, he begins a battle against one of Barragan Luisenbarn's Fracción, Findor Carias.Bleach manga; Chapter 319 During his battle, Hisagi notices his opponent is only fighting at the level of a fifth-seated officer. After making the statement, Findor becomes pleased that he has passed his "test" and then starts breaking off pieces of his mask, becoming stronger every time. Hisagi eventually becomes tired, while Findor does not, something that the Arrancar finds odd: having precisely judged the strength of a proper lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 324 .]] Findor later decides to end the fight by releasing his Resurrección. With the Arrancar having the upper hand, Hisagi finally releases his Zanpakutō to even the odds. Hisagi then talks about fearing his sword, something that Findor doesn't grasp. As the fight goes on however, Findor breaks off another 40 percent of his mask (90 percent in total), which he claims to be the power of a captain. Nevertheless, Hisagi cuts his released form in half while criticizing his lack of fear for his power, a lesson that was taught by his former Captain. Hisagi, now claiming Findor to be his equal, finishes him as he tries to run away. In the anime, however, after Findor finds himself cornered by Hisagi's inevitable victory, he uses a Cero as a last resort but Hisagi's Shikai overpowers it and slashes through his opponent's head, instantly killing him. Afterward, he is alerted by the destruction of one of the pillars, leading to Ikkaku's defeat.Bleach manga; Chapter 325 attempts to devour Hisagi.]] He then makes a timely appearance with Kira to save Hinamori from the "pet" of Harribel's Fracción, Allon.Bleach manga; Chapter 336 Hisagi orders Kira to tend to Hinamori's and Rangiku's wounds. Kira reluctantly agrees and swoops off as Hisagi begins battle with Allon. Hisagi starts by using Hadō #11, Tsuzuri Raiden. Allon falls over and seems paralyzed. With that epiphany, Hisagi figures that Kidō is the beast's weakness. He ties up Allon using the chains of his sword, Kazeshini, and attempts to finish him off. However, Allon easily breaks out of Kazeshini's chains and grabs him by the chest. Allon then stretches its mouth wide and moves to swallow Hisagi until Tetsuzaemon Iba arrives at the scene to save him. Sensing no reaction from Allon, Iba prepares to strike it. However, Allon sees him coming with a hidden eye and counters by firing a large Cero, easily dispatching Iba. Allon continues to crush Hisagi with its fist and flings his limp body aside. With Hisagi and Iba down, Allon moves towards Kira. Just as all seems lost, Gotei 13 Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto arrives and manages to kill Allon with little effort, while Hisagi remains incapacitated.Bleach manga; Chapter 337 Hisagi is later seen lying with the other injured Shinigami being treated by Kira while Sajin Komamura stands by the barrier as a guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 1 Shortly after the arrival of the Vizards in the fake Karakura Town, he is shocked upon witnessing Kensei Muguruma, the former captain that had saved his life when he was young.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 4 As Tōsen and Komamura prepare to fight, Shūhei intervenes by entangling Tōsen's Zanpakutō with his Kazeshini and requests that he be allowed to fight as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, Page 16 Hisagi greets Tōsen and tells him he wants to thank him, and Tōsen questions if he is being sarcastic. Hisagi continues and explains that he wants to thank him for his instruction, and that he will use everything Tōsen taught him to open his eyes and take him back to Soul Society. Tōsen questions his statement condescendingly and tells Hisagi he never changes. Tōsen vibrates his Zanpakutō to release it from Hisagi's chain and Tōsen addresses Hisagi telling him that he taught him that those who do not know fear are not fit to do battle. Tōsen reiterates that Hisagi has not changed at all, as there is not even a hint of fear in his words.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 2-6 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc Shuhei, along with the captains and other lieutenants and surprisingly other Shinigami who had at least access to Shikai, were called to the Sogyku Hill under the belief they were called by Yamamato. It was revealed that a rogue Zanpakuto spirit named Muramasa had called them. He revealed to have captured Yamamato and released all the Zanpakuto of the Soul Society from their spiritual bonds to their Shinigami partners. This was then proven true when all the Zanpakuto spirits appeared in a manifested and humanoid form. The Zanpakuto spirits began causing much chaos and destruction in Soul Society, forcing the Shinigami to act. Shuhei soon found himself against his former partner, Kazeshini, who voiced his disdain for Shuhei not using his powers as they were intended. After Shuhei acknowledges his disdain for Kazeshini's true power, Kazeshini greatly injures him. Fortunately, he is saved by Izuru who takes him away. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Reluctant of his Zanpakutō's Shikai form, Hisagi has trained to become especially skilled at swordsmanship so he wouldn't have to rely on it. He has shown to be very crafty with his Zanpakutō as his skills are great enough to regularly fight opponents with released Zanpakutō while his remains sealed, only relying on his own Zanpakutō's released form as a last resort.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 4-19 When Hisagi does release his Zanpakutō, he has shown to be highly proficient in its use, using his mastery of a variation of Kusarigamajutsu (which features fighting at a distance with substantial usage of the chains to ensnare opponents, as well as using his Zanpakutō as a long-ranged, throwing weapon).Bleach manga; Chapter 325, page 1-17 Flash Steps Expert: Hisagi is proficient enough in flash steps to keep up with lieutenant-level Shinigami. His skill allows him to move fast enough to dodge a vast majority of multiple Bala blasts that are fired at him.Bleach anime; Episode 219 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hisagi has also shown himself to be a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed. During the Bount Invasion, Hisagi demonstrated great skill by incapacitating several possessed Shinigami. In battle, he has shown himself to be tremendously agile and is able to attack from various angles with great dexterity. Kidō Expert: Hisagi, having been a Shinigami for a long time, seems to be well-versed enough in Kidō to have an understanding of at least fairly high-level Kidō spells without incantation, most noticeably Binding No. 62.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 13 He has been seen using them in conjunction with his released Zanpakutō to deliver more damage to his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 8 High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Hisagi also boasts a high spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Kazeshini redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Kazeshini (spirit). : In its sealed form, Hisagi's sword looks like a regular katana with an octangular tsuba. Hisagi has been seen carrying his Zanpakutō both at his waist and on his back. *'Shikai': Kazeshini's Shikai command is . When released, it takes the form of two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two sickle blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a fan. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 19 While in Shikai form, Kazeshini can be swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan. Kazeshini can also be used for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons; It can even immobilize opponents. Although he dislikes the shape of his weapon, he is extremely proficient in wielding them; He uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, making Kazeshini's paths unpredictable.Bleach manga; Chapter 325 *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Quotes *"Reap, Kazeshini." *(To Findor Carias) "Exactly what I said. I hate how it looks. Look at how it's shaped. It looks like its meant to reap life itself. ''" *(To Findor Carias) "''Those who do not fear the sword they wield have no right to wield a sword at all." *(To Findor Carias) "So you've finally started to feel fear. You're finally on the same level as me." *(After killing Findor) "...Equal to a captain? You weren't even close." Trivia *The "69" on his face is a personal homage/tribute to Kensei Muguruma, who had a "69" tattoo on his chest, after saving his life from a hollow around 100 years ago. *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto doesn't mention Hisagi's Shikai as a Two-Bladed Zanpakutō, why he did not do so is open to speculation. *Hisagi has the shortest release command of the three Dual-Type Zanpakutō. *Unlike most Shinigami, Hisagi only releases his Zanpakutō as a last resort. When he finally releases Kazeshini in the anime, Hitsugaya comments by saying "Finally" while 2nd Division Captain Soifon smirks, implying how rare Hisagi uses it.Bleach anime; Episode 219 *Hisagi and 8th Division Lieutenant Nanao Ise are the only current lieutenants who appear in the Turn Back the Pendulum Mini-Series. References Navigation de:Shūhei Hisagi es:Shūhei Hisagi Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Shinigami Lieutenants Category: Male